


I'm Bad And I Know It

by LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Little Sam, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel daddy kink. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Bad And I Know It

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Mithrel. Thanks, dear!

Sam stretched luxuriously on the huge bed, smirking as Gabriel let his eyes slide slowly all the way up and down his naked form. “Damn, kiddo, you're making it really hard for me to give you a break between rounds...”

 

Sam raised an eyebrow at the familiar nick name. “Don't you think it's just a little bit pervy calling me kiddo when we're in bed?”

 

Gabriel shrugged. “Just sayin' it like it is. Like it or not, I am in fact a few thousand years older than you. Besides, one man's perversion is another man's fetish.”

 

“Seriously? You're into that?” Sam asked with undisguised curiosity.

 

“Come on, Sammy. I've been having pagan orgies for centuries. I've probably tried every kinky thing known to men or gods,” Gabriel smirked.

 

“That's not what I meant. Having tried everything doesn't mean you _like_ everything.”

 

“True. But if it really bothers you I'll stop calling you kiddo during sex.”

 

Sam's face was a mix of several emotions and Gabriel cocked his head at him, only barely resisting the urge to peek at his thoughts. He'd promised long ago not to mind-read without permission, but that didn't mean he wasn't very tempted. Especially when Sam's lips slowly twisted into a wicked smile.

 

“Oh, it doesn't bother me,” Sam murmured, somehow sounding utterly serious. “Not at all... _daddy_.”

 

Gabriel's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open.

 

“Too ridiculous?” Sam asked quietly, biting his lip.

 

Gabriel would have replied to that, but for a moment all he could see was Sam's lip caught between his teeth in a childish gesture of innocence that really should have looked weird on a man as huge as Sam, but somehow really, really didn't.

 

“Uhm...” he offered stupidly.

 

“I'm gonna take that as a no, then,” Sam said, and then he sort of curled in on himself, as if mildly ashamed of his nudity, although he didn't actually try and cover up. Instead he picked at his fingers a little nervously, and tilted his head down so he had to look up through his lashes to meet Gabriel's eyes. Gabriel could only stare, stunned by whatever it was Sam was doing.

 

“Please don't be angry with me, daddy. But I misbehaved today,” Sam said in a small voice, sounding for all the world like he was a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Gabriel's head was spinning with it, and for all his age and worldliness he struggled to get his wits about him enough to get with the program. And holy fuck, if he wasn't going to play this game for all it was worth.

 

“Did you, now?” he managed to breathe, still feeling a little dizzy with the performance Sam was putting on mere inches away.

 

Sam nodded and looked away. “Yes, daddy. I know you told me I wasn't supposed to, but I missed you and I couldn't help it.”

 

“What couldn't you help, kiddo?” Gabriel asked, his voice raspy in his throat, like he'd forgotten how to use it at all.

 

Letting his bangs fall around his face, Sam turned his eyes back to Gabriel and bit his lip again briefly before whispering: “I touched myself... in my special place.”

 

Gabriel choked out a breath at the feeling of all his available blood supply rushing south. If he hadn't been an angel, he was pretty sure he would have been having an aneurysm by now. There was simply no way that should be as hot as it was. But if Gabriel had learned anything through his many adventures, it was that the pursuit of mutual pleasure made pretty much any boundaries moot. And clearly his Sammy had much, _much_ greater capacity for being kinky than Gabriel ever gave him credit for.

 

“Fuck,” he panted before getting a hold of himself again. “Well that's... uhm... that's very naughty of you.”

 

“I know, daddy,” Sam nodded, his hair hiding his face for a moment. “I promise I won't do it again.”

 

Gabriel swallowed hard, but finally allowed himself to reach out and touch. He took hold of Sam's chin and gently turned his face towards him. “Yes, well...” he said carefully, a little unsure how far Sam would be willing to go. But nothing ventured, nothing gained, so Gabriel decided to go with it and let Sam pull the plug if he overstepped. “You've promised me before, haven't you? And you didn't keep that promise.”

 

Sam shook his head meekly and kept his gaze lowered.

 

“I suppose there's nothing for it, is there? I'll have to punish you.”

 

This made Sam's eyes fly up to meet his and for a moment Gabriel thought he'd gone too far, but Sam's face was still the perfect mask of innocence and he wet his lips nervously before asking: “Will it hurt, daddy?”

 

“Not if you do as I tell you,” Gabriel replied with a stern little shake to Sam's chin.

 

“Okay,” Sam said. “I'm yours, daddy.”

 

“That's right, kiddo. Only I get to touch you. I'll just have to make sure you remember it properly this time,” he said, lowering his head to tongue one of Sam's nipples. Sam gasped and clutched at the bed sheet, keeping his hands at his sides.

 

“These?” Gabriel panted. “These are mine to do with as I wish.” He delivered a sharp bite to the tight nub before moving to the other one.

 

Sam hissed and nodded. “Yes. Only yours.”

 

Gabriel spent a little time gnawing at the farthest nipple before moving lower, letting his teeth scrape across Sam's stomach every now and then, soothing the sting with wet licks along the way. When he reached Sam's navel, his abdomen hitched and there was a breathy moan from the head of the bed. “Oh, daddy, please!”

 

Ignoring how his cock throbbed painfully just from the quiet words, Gabriel kept slowly making his way lower, licking across the trail of hair leading to Sam's groin. By the time his breath was ghosting over the head of Sam's hard cock, Sam was breathing harshly and watching Gabriel with hooded eyes. “See this, kiddo?” Gabriel murmured, not taking his eyes off the blushing flesh bare millimeters from his lips. “This... special place. It's for my touch only. You know that, right?”

 

“Yes!” Sam gasped. “Oh yes, daddy, please touch me!”

 

Gabriel shivered and wondered how it was possible that nothing in his experience prepared him for how hot this was. It probably had something to do with the fact that it was _Sam_. Sam had always had a way of getting under Gabriel's skin.

 

“I'm not sure you deserve it at all. Such a dirty boy surely shouldn't be rewarded for bad behavior.”

 

Sam gave a full-body shudder and let his eyes fall closed. “Oh, god, I swear I'll be good! Please daddy, I promise!”

 

All the begging was doing disastrous things to Gabriel and he had to take a moment to compose himself before he was able to go back to the game without doing something embarrassing, like coming all over the bed just from the talking.

 

“Well, since you ask me so sweetly. But you'd better remember from now on, kiddo.”

 

Sam nodded frantically. “I will! I will, I swear - oh!”

 

Gabriel slipped his lips around the head of Sam's cock and smoothly took most of it into his mouth in one go. This was a favorite activity of theirs, and Gabriel happily went to town and applied his best tricks to take Sam apart. If nothing else just to get a little revenge for how Sam had surprised him with his kinky roleplay.

 

For a while Sam could only groan and twitch, seemingly forgetting all about the game for a short time, so Gabriel was a little shocked when Sam suddenly whined: “Daddy? Daddy, please... please I need... I need you to -”

 

He pulled off Sam's cock with a wet sound and met his eyes. “What, kiddo? What do you need?”

 

Sam bit his lip again in the now familiar gesture of nervousness and Gabriel felt his stomach do flipflops. Damn, the kid was going to make him spontaneously combust if he kept that up.

 

“Fuck me,” Sam whispered. “Please fuck me, daddy.”

 

Gabriel blinked and only managed to keep his jaw from dropping again because he was too busy swallowing all the saliva suddenly rushing forth. “Holy crap,” he breathed before scrambling up onto his knees and parting Sam's legs to slip between. Sam played his role to an extent that made Gabriel's eyes boggle. Sam's legs resisted just a little, as if unsure about displaying such vulnerability, and when he was finally splayed out and exposed to Gabriel's hungry gaze, Sam looked down and away, every bit the demure and inexperienced youth. It was completely irresistible and Gabriel couldn't help but lean in until they were nose to nose and Sam's gaze came back to him. “If I do this, are you going to be a good boy?”

 

“Yes,” Sam mumbled, biting his lip again. And this time, Gabriel couldn't stop himself from closing the distance and pulling that lip free with both of his own. Sam was playing the game one hundred percent, so Gabriel went along with it and didn't deepen the kiss. Instead he nibbled across Sam's lips, gently mouthing from one side to the other, until Sam's mouth fell open just slightly in slack-jawed pleasure. Gabriel seized the opportunity to slip his tongue inside and went almost delirious with lust when Sam kept up the illusion of next to no experience, and simply stuck out his tongue just far enough for the tip to touch Gabriel's.

 

For a while they just breathed into each other's mouths, their tongues meeting cautiously between them, but then Sam whimpered and Gabriel went a little crazy with it. For a brief moment he forgot all about their game, tilted Sam's head back and dove into a hungry, open-mouthed kiss. Sam allowed it, but didn't kiss back. He just let Gabriel lick into him, while he lay back passively. When Gabriel remembered himself and pulled back, a string of saliva connecting their lower lips, Sam was shivering.

 

“My sweet pet,” Gabriel rasped. “I'm going to fuck you now.”

 

“Oh god, yes please,” Sam whined and spread his legs wider. Gabriel was about to look for the lube, but decided that he couldn't be bothered and simply wished some onto his fingers instead. Touching Sam's hole revealed that even that part would be following the rules of the game. Sam was clenched tight, his hips jerking impatiently at every touch, but otherwise giving every indication of youthful nerves. Gabriel was not above cheating, though, and without warning dove down on Sam's cock again. In his surprise, Sam released his harsh control of his muscles for a second, and that was enough for Gabriel to slip two fingers inside up to the first knuckle.

 

“Ah!” Sam gasped, clamping down again. But Gabriel just pulled off and shushed him gently.

 

“Don't worry, baby. Just relax. Daddy's gonna take real good care of you.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Cross my heart, kiddo.”

 

Finally Sam allowed himself to relax and Gabriel easily opened him up with three fingers, until he was loose enough, and his breath was coming in harsh bursts. Not that Gabriel was faring much better. His hand shook as he finally withdrew his fingers and slicked himself up. As he slid between Sam's thighs, Sam tensed up again and Gabriel rubbed gentle circles into his hips.

 

“Hey... hey, kiddo! Don't worry about it. I'll make it good, just like always. You know I will.”

 

“I know,” Sam breathed.

 

“Then you have to relax and let me in, okay? Just like last time.”

 

“Yes... just like last time. You fucked me so good, daddy.”

 

Gabriel had to close his eyes at that and concentrate really hard on not blowing his load right then and there. Damn Sam Winchester for being the kinkiest lay Gabriel had had in centuries. Not that he hadn't been doing some seriously deviant things in that time, but nothing truly compared to this heady mixture of a big, strong, capable man taking on the part of a pubescent youth in some semi-incestuous roleplay.

 

“I did... didn't I?” he finally panted. “You felt me for days after, remember?”

 

“Yes, daddy. I want to feel that again. So deep and hard inside me. Do it now,” Sam begged and spread his legs as wide as he could. Gabriel steeled himself against his very imminent climax and instead lined himself up and pushed in slowly. For a moment there was firm resistance, but then the rim gave way, and he slid in to the hilt in one slow glide. Sam choked out a harsh breath and hitched up his legs with his hands under his knees. Gabriel batted the hands away and instead slung Sam's legs over the crooks of his elbows, before setting a slow but steady pace, thrusting in deep.

 

Sam's eyes fell closed and he moaned loudly. He didn't normally hold back, but he wasn't usually quite so vocal either. Gabriel's head was swimming and without really meaning to he thrust faster, chasing his peak blindly, fueled by every one of the noises meeting his ears.

 

“More, daddy, please!” Sam whimpered and Gabriel could only obey. He snapped his hips hard and Sam practically sobbed with pleasure.

 

“Yes! Oh yes, daddy, just like that! Make me feel it!”

 

And Gabriel did. He fucked Sam with abandon, going only on instinct to avoid hurting him. But Sam merely encouraged the rough treatment, and in no time at all Gabriel's orgasm rushed through him. “Fuck! Oh fuck, kiddo. So good!” he grunted while coating Sam's hot insides with his come.

 

Sam was wheezing and whimpering, clearly on the very edge, but not quite getting there. So Gabriel pulled out and crawled up until he was face to face with his bigger lover, still shuddering from taking a serious pounding. “Whaddya need, baby?” Gabriel murmured right into Sam's ear. He could make him come easily, but Sam started this game and Gabriel would really love for Sam to finish it as well.

 

“Tell me,” Sam croaked. “Tell me what I am.”

 

Gabriel had to ponder the request for a second, but then he caught on and smirked wickedly to himself. “Of course, kiddo. Because daddy knows about you, right?”

 

Sam nodded blindly and his hand strayed towards his straining cock. Gabriel slapped the hand away and growled: “No! Dirty boys like you don't get to touch themselves.”

 

“Daddy, please!”

 

“Oh no, you don't. And you know why. Don't you?”

 

“Yes, yes I do,” Sam whined, his hips twitching upwards into thin air, desperately searching for friction of any kind.

 

“Because you're a naughty little fucker, aren't you?”

 

“Uh huh,” Sam nodded.

 

Gabriel leaned in until his lips were touching the shell of Sam's ear before he spoke again. “Because you, Sammy... you are a _bad_ boy.” As Gabriel snarled the words hotly into Sam's ear, he reached down and grasped Sam's cock tightly. Only two short strokes of his hand and Sam cried out and came hugely all over his chest and stomach, while Gabriel firmly milked him dry.

 

“Fuuuck,” Sam hissed when he finally stopped spurting and fell back heavily onto the pillows.

 

“You can say that again. Holy crap, Sammy, are you trying to kill me?” Gabriel groaned and collapsed on top of Sam, not caring that he landed in a massive trail of jizz.

 

“Oh, so maybe all those pagan orgies did in fact _not_ prepare you for anything, then, huh?” Sam said smugly.

 

“Wrong. They didn't prepare me for _you_ , Winchester.”

 

“Po-ta-to, po-tah-to.”

 

“Smartass,” Gabriel huffed. “But just you wait. With acting talents like the ones you just revealed, I have _so_ many kinky ideas for the future.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Damn straight. Think French Maid.”

 

“Aw crap.”

 

End.


End file.
